Not Normal
by amestoy
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry decidiese aceptarse tal y como es? Una historia cortita sin muchas pretensiones.
_Los personajes, hechizos y localizaciones de la saga Harry Potter pertenecen en exclusividad a su autora, J.K. Rowling._

 _Esta historia ha sido escrita sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **NOT NORMAL**

Hermione llevaba dándole vueltas a lo mismo desde que había empezado su ronda nocturna, sin conseguir aclararse en absoluto. El tema venía rondándole ya varias semanas y, si bien sabía cuál era el origen de su frustración, no tenía ni idea del problema, ni de qué solución darle.

Tenía que hablar con Harry, ayudarle en lo que fuese que estuviese pasando. Se lo debía después de lo bien que se había portado con todo el asunto de Ron. Todavía recordaba lo agradecida que se había sentido cuando dejó claro de parte de quien estaba en el momento que le prometió matricularse con ella para su séptimo año en Hogwarts.

Porque la verdad es que, en su interior, Hermione había creído que Harry encontraría, de alguna manera, la forma de disculpar el comportamiento de su mejor amigo y se alejaría cuando viese que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo.

Pero no.

Harry había conseguido vadear el dolor y la culpa que parecía que le acompañaban a todos los lados desde que acabara la guerra para ofrecerle a ella un hombro en el que llorar. Incluso, durante las navidades, había preferido quedarse con ella en el colegio en lugar de volver a la Madriguera con Ginny; únicamente para no dejarla sola.

Así que, al final, Harry había estado a su lado cuando más le necesitaba, y ahora a Hermione le dolía no saber que hacer para ayudarle a él. Todas las veces que le había preguntado si le ocurría algo, se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y murmurar "no me pasa nada, solo necesito un tiempo para pensar algunas cosas".

Hermione bufó para sus adentros. ¡Eso no era verdad! Harry podía intentar venderle lo que quisiera, pero eso no quería decir que ella fuese a comprar; le conocía demasiado bien, lo suficiente para saber que algo le pasaba: estaba frío, raro, distinto... distante con todo el mundo...

...menos con ella.

Y eso lo hacía todo mucho peor, porque se sentía culpable cada vez que veía a Ginny pasear como alma en pena por el castillo por culpa de un novio que apenas le dirigía la palabra un par de veces al día. Se sentía horrible cada vez que la descubría mirándola anhelante cuando Harry le pedía ayuda en clase o hablaba con ella de cualquier trivialidad durante el almuerzo o la cena.

Y ese era también otro problema. Porque, ¿cómo iba a olvidarse del estúpido síndrome de transferencia que había empezado a experimentar si la única persona con la que Harry se relacionaba era con ella?

Hermione bufó y aceleró el paso mientras descargaba todas sus frustraciones a pisotones con el suelo. ¡Se acabo!, toda esta situación no iba a pasar de mañana. Si hacía falta le sacaría la verdad a golpes.

Pero toda su resolución se esfumó por completo al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor y encontrarse a Harry, sentado en un sofá, con la mirada perdida en las llamas de la chimenea.

-Buenas noches Harry – saludó -, ¿qué haces levantado a estas horas?

Al ver que su amigo no le respondía, no pudo resistirse y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Harry? - preguntó a la vez que le sacudía por el hombro.

-Dime Hermione – susurró él mientras se volvía hacia ella -, ¿Ginny es una chica normal?

-¡Claro que no! - contestó ella rápidamente -. Es muy guapa y divertida... también es lista. Y tu bien sabes que es muy valiente.

-Ya... - murmuró, volviendo la vista de nuevo al fuego.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos; Hermione mirando a Harry preocupada, hasta que ella entendió a lo que se refería.

-¡Oh, Harry! - exclamó, apoyando la frente en su hombro y envolviéndole con sus brazos -. Claro que Ginny es normal, y podrás casarte con ella, y formar una familia, y llevar una vida todo lo normal que tu quieras.

Harry se volvió hacia ella, obligándola a soltarle y encararse de nuevo con él.

-Tú no eres normal – puntualizó; mirándola fijamente; significando cada palabra.

Por alguna razón, que Harry le dijese aquello, le dolió a Hermione. Un pinchazo a la altura del pecho que la hizo sonrojarse y sentirse de alguna manera inferior; humillada por no poder negar lo que era evidente: que no era una chica normal, que era más bien rarita y que, en ese aspecto (como en muchos otros), era todo lo opuesto a lo que Harry podía encontrar deseable en una mujer.

Ese pensamiento la hizo ruborizarse aún más, así que volvió la cara, reclamando su turno de quedarse ensimismada con las llamas para analizar lo que acababa de sentir. Su amigo la imitó y así se quedaron otro rato, frente a la chimenea, uno junto al otro.

Hermione no se dio tregua durante aquellos minutos que se le hicieron demasiado cortos. ¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿acaso le gustaba Harry?

Pero cuando había decidido que no, que no podía gustarle su mejor amigo, y que el batiburrillo de sensaciones que tenía últimamente cuando estaba con él se debía, única y exclusivamente, a la gratitud por como se había portado con ella, Harry soltó:

-Ron es un estúpido.

-¿Q...? - intentó cuestionarle Hermione. Pero cuando se volvió hacia él, lo volvió a encontrar ensimismado y sin prestarle ninguna atención, así que se quedó con la pregunta "¿qué quieres decir?" cosquilleándole en la punta de la lengua.

Y volvió a correr el tiempo; toda esa actitud, ese hablar tan críptico, esa conversación, si es que se la podía llamar así, tan disconexa, estaban empezando a hartar a Hermione. Ya estaba cansada de por sí por la hora y por la ronda de prefecta, como para estar intercambiando frases sin sentido con alguien que parecía resuelto a mantenerla en la más absoluta ignorancia de lo que pasaba.

Algo que de por sí, ya la sacaba de quicio.

-Mira Harry, si no quieres decirme lo que te pasa al menos... - empezó, resuelta a terminar con todo aquello e irse a dormir de una buena vez.

-¿Sabes Hermione? - le interrumpió él, volviéndose de nuevo a mirarla -. A veces me pregunto por qué tengo esa necesidad de ser normal, de no destacar. Odio destacar, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si, pero es lógi...

-No, no es lógico – volvió a cortarle -. A todo el mundo le gusta destacar... hasta a ti. No como a los demás – intentó explicarse cuando vio que ella iba a protestar -. Pero sí con las notas, o por tu inteligencia. No lo niegues por favor.

-De acuerdo – concedió ella-, no lo negaré. Tienes razón.

-Y -prosiguió – no puedo evitar preguntarme si tiene algo que ver con que, durante diez años, mis tíos no parasen de llamarme anormal y...

-Harry...

-No, escúchame... - la interrumpió -, llevo dándole mucho tiempo vueltas a esto, y creo... creo que he llegado a una conclusión. Y ha sido gracias a ti... déjame contártelo.

Hermione asintió, pensando que era lo mínimo que le debía. Así que se acomodó sobre el sofá sentada de cara a él y, cogiéndole de las manos, las acunó en su regazo.

-Yo... - comenzó, bajando su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas en el regazo de Hermione -... al principio solo deseaba ser como ellos querían. Así quizás me harían más caso, o me tratarían mejor... yo pensaba que quizás, si lo conseguía, quizás me... quizás me llegasen a querer. Pero, por más que me esforzaba, nunca era bastante, siempre pasaban cosas raras a mi alrededor...

-Tampoco podía destacar más Dudley en nada. Cuando aprendí a leer antes que él, me pegaron. Recuerdo que el motivo fue ese, aunque ellos dijeron que era por descolocar algo que había ordenado tía Petunia o algo así... yo qué se. Siempre había alguna razón...

-¡...! - Hermione había aguantado todo lo que había podido. Había intentado llorar en silencio, pero al final no pudo más y se le escapó un sollozo.

-...una vez saqué mejores notas que él y fue peor.

Harry levantó la mirada y Hermione vio que él también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas aunque, al contrario que ella, no había derramado ninguna. Cuando notó que soltaba sus manos, quiso cogérselas de nuevo, más por ella que por otra cosa; irónicamente, era ella la que necesitaba el consuelo del contacto.

Harry evitó su intento y la sorprendió acunando sus mejillas entre sus manos, solo para secarle las lágrimas con los pulgares, suavemente. Hermione se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le había gustado el gesto. Nunca nadie la había acariciado de esa manera en toda su vida.

-Al final – continuó él, sin despegar sus ojos de ella -, ya solo quería pasar desapercibido, no destacar... que no notasen mi presencia: si me encerraban en la alacena intentaba que no me oyesen para que se olvidasen de mí; si tenía que limpiar, lo hacía lo más silenciosamente posible para no llamar su atención...

-Harry... - gimió ella no sabiendo qué decir, pero intentando transmitir cuánto lo sentía con aquella única palabra.

-Yo... - titubeó Harry, apartando su mirada de ella -... creo que no puedo ser normal. Ni con los muggles, ni en el mundo mágico. Y he pensado – continuó -, que quizás es hora de aceptarlo. De aceptarme a mi mismo – clavó su vista en ella, sus ojos llenos de duda -. Y de intentar ser algo más.

Con suavidad, Harry soltó su cara y Hermione no pudo evitar una mueca de descontento cuando lo hizo. Durante unos escasos instantes, mientras él volvía a tomar las manos de ella entre las suyas, reino el silencio entre ellos. Y cuando las tuvo ya en su poder, Hermione notó como las apretaba con fuerza como intentado sacar valor de ella.

-Hermione yo... - se interrumpió sonrojado, probablemente debido a la intensidad del momento o a la verguüenza por contarle todo aquello -... yo... ¿tú crees que puedo ser algo más...?

Su voz se quebró y cualquier resolución que hubiese albergado pareció abandonar sus facciones por un momento. Sin embargó inspiró profundamente y concluyó:

-¿...tú crees que puedo ser mejor que normal?

Hermione no pudo y no quiso controlarse cuando se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo tanto como en esos momentos deseaba, sin querer dejarse ni un poquito de si misma que no fuese para él, para ese abrazo. Quería transmitirle físicamente la intensidad de la certeza de lo que iba a responder:

-Harry, tú ya eres mejor que normal – susurró contra su cuello -. Y si quieres, puedes ser excepcional.

Hermione notó como su amigo reforzaba todavía más el abrazo y temblaba ligeramente.

¿Y tú? - le preguntó -, ¿querrías ser excepcional conmigo?

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Este oneshoot tenía bastantes errores de redacción que necesitaban ser corregidos urgentemente. Espero haberlo dejado mejor de lo que estaba (no era dificil).  
_

 _Cualquier comentario será bienvenido. De las críticas se aprende más que de los halagos_


End file.
